Alien
'' DVD set.]] An Alien (or Extraterrestrial and or Space Alien) is a being from another world. Aliens have become a popular symbol of science fiction over the years. Since the term "Alien" can also mean an outsider of a country of state, it is necessary to call them Extraterrestrials to be more specific. Appearance Aliens vary in appearance many different ways. Although most witnesses describe seeing grey Aliens, they have also been described as being the color green. Sometimes Aliens are described as being the color if human flesh. Aliens are generally described and known for have a humanoid posture, big eyes, usually around five to six feet tall, small mouths, and big heads. However that is more of a cartoon description. Aliens are sometimes described as having long fingers with no fingernails. Sometimes they are described as having only two fingers. Some say that Aliens have very smooth skin that can burn through metal. Background Aliens have been long thought to be nothing more than a figment of imagination and a hoax. However some people who claim that they have been abducted by Aliens think different. Some believe that Aliens are good and want to protect the planet Earth, while others believe that Aliens are evil and want to destroy Earth so that they can relay on an organic life source. As it is believed by some that Aliens used to live on the planet Mars and left the planet because it was drying out and the Aliens have no organic source of life to depend on. Aliens are said to communicate with Earth people by making shapes in crop fields called crop circles. History Aliens have a large amount of history. It is said the Aliens are responsible for teaching the ancient Egyptians who to build. For instance the pyramids. When you stop and think about there's no way that the people of Earth could have gained the intelligence to build these structures all by themselves back in Egyptian times. It is rumored that the Aliens left behind thirteen Crystal Skulls before leaving Earth. Some believe that Aliens are gods and others believe that God is an Alien, however the only proof of this theory is cave paintings made by pre-modern humans and Egyptian paintings. Aliens in cartoons Aliens often appear in children's cartoons. Usually Aliens seem less harmful in cartoons and are often desiring to "take over the world" such as the Loony Tunes character Marvin Martian. In some other cases in adult cartoons Aliens are still harmless, but they do not seem to be quit as friendly as they are in children's cartoons. Characters such as Roger Smith from American Dad are curse'rs, drinkers, and use sayings with adult humor. Theories There are very many theories about Aliens across the United States and the world. One theory is that the U.S. Government may be allying with the Aliens in order to keep their existence a secret. However with thousands of people wanting to go to places that prove the existence of Aliens such as Area 51, the government has done a poor job at trying to keep it a secret. Another theory that some Earth people have come to conclude is that "we are Aliens ourselves". Some believe that thousands of years ago, Aliens used to live on the planet Mars. However the Aliens noticed that the planet was starting to dry out, and decided to constructed a gigantic Mothership to live once the planet was dried out. They say that the Aliens found Earth. The only (assumed) planet in the solar system capable of with staining living life. They say that the Aliens left some of their offspring behind on Earth, and that the offspring evolved into humans that live on Earth. Some say the Aliens want the U.S. Government to keep their existence a secret because the Aliens plan to reveal themselves to the people of Earth one day. However they are worried that the people of Earth are not ready for their advanced technology, but no one knows for sure. Encounters There are many people who report seeing or having encounters with Aliens. There are four kinds of encounters with Aliens. A close encounter of the first kind is seeing lights from a UFO in the sky. A close encounter of the second kind is seeing a UFO up close. A close encounter of the third kind involves actually seeing Aliens in person. And a close encounter of the fourth kind involves being abducted by Aliens and being probed. Searches for Aliens The US Government does somewhat believe in Aliens and Extraterrestrial life. Rover vehicles have been sent to planets such as Mars to investigate whether or not a planet such as Mars could inhabit, or once inhabited Aliens. Recently, water samples and maybe even running water has been found on Mars, which may support the possibility of the planet once inhabited Aliens. Aliens from Mars are called Martians. There are also satellites orbiting other planets in search of living life forms on other planets, despite the government occasional deny of the existence of Extraterrestrial beings. Some say that even though they doubt the existence of Aliens like the kind that we see in modern forms of entertainment of cinema, there may have been forms of Extraterrestrial life before the planet Earth was even formed. Such as tiny microscopic bacteria and other organisms. There are methods of contacting Extraterrestrials used by ufologists (ufology is the study of UFOs and the UFO religion) and other Alien enthusiasts who hope to someday make contact with Aliens. Radio telescopes are used to detect Alien radio frequencies or other forms of hearing Alien life in the universe. Grey Aliens Some eyewitnesses describe Aliens as being the color grey. Grey Aliens are more commonly known for being less fictional and are the most common type of Alien. Grey Aliens are known to be held at Area 51. The grey Aliens are the ones known more for abductions and probing. Grey Aliens are often described by eyewitnesses as slender with large heads and black eyes. They have small mouths as well as noses, or more or less nostrils like that of a lizard or a snake. Their bodies are tall and skinny as well as their fingers which are usually described as having larger tips of the fingers. Their muscles appear very weak, as being in space for so long can deprive greys of oxygen which causes them to lose muscles as well as change the color of their skin. If grey Aliens once appeared just like humans as some theories say, their skin is most likely grey because it is deprived of oxygen. Most sightings of grey Aliens to not usually describe the greys as wearing any clothing. However, in the case of Travis Walton, the grey Aliens that abducted him wore skinny, black, jumpsuit-like suits and as well were described the way that most eyewitnesses describe grey Aliens. Grey Aliens have become very popular over the years, especially since the rumored UFO crash in Roswell, New Mexico. Their popularity has inspired other grey Aliens in forms of merchandise, appearances in theatrical films, television programs, etc. Most of grey Aliens' popularity relies within theatrical films based on actual claimed encounters with greys, such as the 1993 film Fire in the Sky which was based on the famous abduction of Travis Walton and Night Skies which was based on the Arizona Lights. However, most of these films contain added fiction which never occurred during the events tied to grey Aliens and are also low-budget which makes them unrealistic. Among the most famous of these films is Close Encounters of the Third Kind which was the most successful of all these films Green Aliens Green Aliens are known more commonly to children's cartoons and comics. The greens are more fictional, though they are a common Alien description next to the grey Aliens. Green Aliens also appear more commonly in movies, however it would seem that that only occurs most in children's movies. The concept of Aliens being green most likely comes from the theory that Aliens can produce slime. Sources *Article of Extraterrestrials in fiction on Wikipedia. *Article for Grey aliens on Wikipedia. *Article for Alien on Halloween Wiki. Image gallery Alien.jpg|The head of an Alien. Extraterrestrial.jpg|An Alien pointing at something. Alien.png|A CGI Alien. Category:About Aliens